FORGIVE ME, MY PEOPLE
by kRieZt
Summary: -aphin123 FANFIC RiRen 2013- A sequel to UNDER THE MOONLIGHT. mimpi buruk Eren kemudian menjadi kenyataan. baik dia, maupun Levi, keduanya dihantui perasaan bersalah. ketakutan itu, kesedihan itu, kegelisahan itu, kemudian membaur dalam hasrat emosional. based on episode 21. YAOI-LEMON! typo, OOC, semi-explicit content! don't like, don't read!


**FORGIVE ME, MY PEOPLE…**

Cast : Lance Corporal Levi, Eren Jaeger

Rating : M/R-21

Genre : Angst, hurt/comfort

Disclaimer : all charaters belong to Isayama-sensei

Dedication : Aphin123 FANFIC RiRen 2013

Warning : YAOI-LEMON! Timeline berdasarkan episode 21 dan selebihnya adalah karangan saya. Typo, OOC, semi-explicit content! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Misi kemanusiaan merebut kembali Wall Maria yang dipimpin Komandan Besar Pasukan Pengintai, Irvin Smith, mengalami kendala sangat berat dan menyebabkan kematian hampir 60% pasukannya. Titan bertubuh perempuan dengan rambut pirang dan mata biru kelabu itu mengacaukan formasi yang sudah dibentuk sebaik mungkin olehnya. Pergerakkan mereka sudah mulai keluar dari jalur karena harus menghindari serangan bertubi-tubi dari Titan setinggi 15 meter itu. Komandan Irvin kemudian mengarahkan pasukannya masuk ke dalam hutan besar. Berdasarkan laporan yang diterima dari pasukannya, Titan Perempuan itu tengah mengikuti pergerakkannya. Seketika itu dia langsung memerintahkan barisan dalam formasinya sendiri untuk mempersiapkan persenjataan demi menangkap Titan itu.

"Tembak…!"

Komandan Irvin mengeluarkan perintah kepada pasukannya untuk menembak kawat-kawat baja yang sudah dirancang khusus untuk mengunci pergerakkan Titan. Dalam waktu singkat, dia berhasil menangkap Titan Perempuan dan bertekad mengeluarkan manusia yang mengendalikannya. Namun dia masih menemui kendala di sini. Dua orang kepercayaannya, Mike dan Levi tidak bisa menyerang tengkuk Titan itu dengan pedang mereka. Tiba-tiba saja lapisan kulit di tengkuk itu membeku dan mencegah pedang itu melukainya. Titan itu kemudian berteriak, suaranya menggema di seluruh penjuru hutan dan menyebabkan Titan-titan lain bergerak menghampirinya.

"Semua pasukan, turun dan serang mereka! Jaga Titan Perempuan itu dan jangan sampai diserang oleh Titan lain!"

Usaha para prajurit itu pun nampaknya sia-sia karena jumlah Titan sangat banyak dan tinggi mereka bermacam-macam. Titan-titan itu memakan Titan Perempuan sampai tidak ada sisa sedikit pun. Komandan Irvin memerintahkan pasukannya untuk mundur. Dia menyuruh semuanya kembali ke markas di Karanes.

Misi kemanusiaan ini dinyatakan gagal…

Sinyal pengunduran diri pun ditembak ke udara. Semua formasi diperintahkan meninggalkan hutan dan menyusuri jalan pulang kembali ke Karanes. Tak terkecuali pasukan pimpinan Levi yang masih berada di tengah hutan. Erd memimpin pasukan Levi ini sementara sebelum kaptennya kembali bergabung bersama mereka. Namun di tengah-tengah perjalanan, mereka mendapat serangan tak terduga dari seorang prajurit misterius. Mereka tidak bisa mengenali wajahnya karena tertutup tudung mantel hijau dengan lambang "Wings of Freedom" di punggungnya. Prajurit itu menyerang Gunther sampai mati. Eren mencoba turun dan menyelamatkan Gunther, namun Auruo keburu menariknya kembali untuk meneruskan perjalanan pulang.

"Tapi Sir Gunther-"

"Sudah jangan melihat ke belakang! Terus maju!" seru Auruo memotong kata-kata Eren.

"Siapa kau?! Kemari dan hadapi aku!" tantang Petra kepada prajurit misterius itu.

BLAR!

Prajurit misterius itu sempat menghilang, kemudian muncul kembali dalam bentuk Titan Perempuan. Keempat prajurit Levi ini mempercepat laju 3D Maneuver Gear mereka demi menghindari serangannya. Eren memberanikan diri untuk berperang melawannya, namun Erd melarangnya dan menyuruh Eren tetap melaju secepat mungkin kembali ke markas.

"Percayalah pada kami, Eren!" seru Erd sambil menghunus pedangnya. "Kami yang akan membunuhnya! Cepat susul pasukan lain untuk kembali ke markas!"

"Saya percaya kepada kalian! Semoga berhasil!" Eren menembak kawat bajanya dan melaju cepat meninggalkan mereka.

Eren sudah memantapkan pilihannya untuk mempercayai pasukan Levi yang selama ini sudah mendampinginya dalam misi berbahaya ini. Dia yakin orang-orang pilihan Levi ini bisa melumpuhkan Titan Perempuan itu dengan cepat. Erd, Petra, dan Auruo adalah prajurit handal. Levi tidak mungkin memilih sembarangan orang untuk berdiri dalam barisannya. Dia memantapkan diri untuk terus melaju. Dia yakin ketiga orang itu akan segera menyusulnya kembali ke markas dalam keadaan selamat.

Ya, dalam keadaan selamat…

"_Aku tidak tahu, Eren…"_

Tiba-tiba Eren teringat dengan kata-kata Levi saat mereka bergerak menghindari kejaran Titan Perempuan di tengah hutan. Levi meragukan pilihannya sendiri. Meski dia sudah menentukan pilihan, namun dia tidak pernah tahu apakah pilihannya sudah tepat atau belum. Dia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi setelah dia menentukan pilihan. Keragu-raguan pun melanda Eren, dia menoleh ke belakang dan…

Pemandangan mengerikan pun mulai menghantuinya…

"Huaaaaa~!" di luar kendalinya, Eren memutar haluan dan bergerak menghampiri pasukan Levi yang sedang berjuang melawan Titan Perempuan. Dia melihat Erd digigit, kemudian tubuhnya yang separuh dibuang keluar dari mulut besar Titan itu.

Orang berikutnya yang menjadi korban adalah Petra. Dia yakin mata Titan Perempuan yang sudah dilukainya itu akan kembali berfungsi dalam waktu 1 menit. Tetapi kurang dari 1 menit matanya sudah kembali berfungsi. Kawat baja Petra diinjak dan tubuhnya ditendang ke pohon.

"Tidak! Miss Petra!" seru Eren dari kejauhan sambil terus melaju ke arah mereka.

Auruo menyesal tidak bisa cepat menyelamatkan Petra karena posisi dia berada di atas pohon. Dia mencoba menyerang tengkuk Titan Perempuan, tetapi gagal karena mendadak ada lapisan es yang melindunginya. Saat dia mencoba menarik pedangnya yang baru, Titan itu menarik kawat bajanya dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tanah.

"Aku yang akan berperang! Aku yang akan melawannya! Akan kubunuh makhluk sialan itu! Hiyaaaaa~!" jarak Eren melompat sudah semakin mendekati Titan Perempuan. Dia bersiap menggigit jarinya dan berubah menjadi Titan demi bisa melawan makhluk berambut pirang itu. Kawat bajanya sudah ditarik masuk ke kumparan, tubuhnya terhempas dan…

GRAB!

Tepat sebelum Eren menggigit jarinya, seseorang menangkap dirinya dan membawanya menjauh dari Titan Perempuan. "Siapa yang-" dia sudah akan memberontak. Namun sosok yang dilihatnya membuat dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tahan suaramu, Eren! Kau akan menarik perhatiannya kalau banyak bicara!" Levi melaju sambil membawa Eren dengan kedua tangannya. Secepatnya mereka melompat menghindari kejaran Titan Perempuan. Selagi mereka melaju, Levi melihat jenazah para prajurit pilihannya sudah tergeletak tak bernyawa di tanah. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, kepalanya mendadak pusing, tetapi dia tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun karena yang dipikirkannya sekarang adalah keselamatan dirinya dan Eren.

Setelah yakin sudah bergerak cukup jauh, Levi melompat turun dan mengajak Eren bersembunyi. Satu tangannya menutup mulut Eren, kedua matanya memandang berkeliling dengan waspada. Dia tidak tahu apakah indera penciuman Titan itu sama dengan anjing atau binatang pelacak lainnya. Dia sangat berharap Titan itu tidak tahi posisi mereka bersembunyi.

"Kita akan menyusul pasukan Irvin. Aku lihat dia bergerak tidak jauh dari sini," kata Levi mencoba untuk tenang. Nada bicaranya ditekan serendah mungkin karena dia tidak ingin terlihat cemas di depan Eren.

"Sir…Levi…" lirih suara Eren terdengar dari balik tangan kecilnya. "Sir…uuurgh…"

"Apa lagi, Eren?" tanya Levi sedikit gusar.

"Maaf…maafkan saya, Sir…"

"Tsk! Kau mau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat mereka mati melawan Titan itu, iya kan? Katakan itu benar dan aku akan menebas lehermu sekarang juga, Eren!"

"Tapi, Sir Levi-"

"Sudah diam! Suaramu akan terdengar olehnya kalau kau meraung tidak keruan seperti itu! Sedikit pun ocehanmu tidak akan kudengar sampai kita bertemu dengan Irvin!"

Gema langkah berat Titan Perempuan kembali terdengar di dekat mereka. Posisi mereka semakin tidak aman jika terus berdiam diri seperti ini. Levi memberi isyarat kepada Eren untuk tetap diam dan tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Dia menyuruh Eren melepas 3D Maneuver Gearnya, karena hanya akan menimbulkan suara kalau dibawa bergerak atau berlari. Setelah dia memastikan tidak lagi mendengar suara langkah kaki itu, secepatnya dia membawa Eren berlari dan melompat menggunakan alat perangnya.

Ketika mereka hampir mencapai pinggiran hutan, Levi melihat pasukan Irvin sedang bergerak meninggalkan hutan. "Irvin!" seru Levi memanggil komandannya. Suaranya terdengar oleh komandan berambut pirang itu, "Turun kemari cepat, Levi!"

Komandan Irvin mengarahkan pasukannya keluar dari hutan dan Levi pun mengikutinya. Dia memerintahkan semua formasi bergerak lebih dulu kembali ke Karanes, sementara barisan dia sendiri berhenti sebentar untuk mengamankan Levi dan Eren.

"Apa yang terjadi, Levi? Mana pasukanmu?" tanya Komandan Irvin.

"Mereka mati saat melawan Titan Perempuan," jawab Levi, sedikit terdengar lesu.

"Dia berubah lagi rupanya. Bagaimana dengan Eren?"

"Dia hampir berubah menjadi Titan juga. Tapi aku keburu menariknya dan membawa kemari. Titan itu sedang mencari kami sekarang, Irvin."

"Ada kemungkinan dia mengetahui pergerakkan kalian. Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu. Kalian bergerak dulu kembali ke markas. Mike, apa kita masih punya cadangan kuda?" Komandan Irvin kemudian beralih ke wakilnya, Mike Zacharius.

"Masih ada satu," jawab Mike. "Ya, hanya satu. Mau tidak mau kalian harus mengendarai satu kuda bersama."

"Aku tidak masalah," sahut Levi. "Berikan saja kudanya. Kami harus kembali ke markas sekarang."

"Dua orang pasukanku akan mengiringi perjalanan kalian kembali ke markas," kata Komandan Irvin. "Kau keberatan, Levi?" dan dia melihat Levi menggeleng sambil naik ke kuda yang diberikan Mike.

Sesuai dengan perintah komandannya, Levi mulai bergerak meninggalkan hutan bersama Eren. Di atas laju kudanya, Levi bertekad akan membawa Eren ke markas dalam keadaan selamat. Dia mempercayakan semuanya kepada Komandan Irvin meski dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan pria berambut pirang itu.

"Eren," panggil Levi. "Hey, aku memanggilmu, bodoh!"

"I-iya, Sir!" sahut Eren tersentak dari lamunannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, hah? Kita tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir mengenai apa pun sekarang. Berpegangan yang erat, aku akan mempercepat laju kudanya!"

Eren tidak menjawab. Dia hanya menurut ketika kaptennya menyuruhnya demikian. Dilingkarkannya kedua tangannya ke pinggang kecil Levi. Gelombang perasaan takut mulai menguasainya. Ingatannya mendadak kembali pada pemandangan mengerikan yang dia lihat di hutan. Satu per satu prajurit Levi mati, tubuh mereka terhempas ke tanah dan bersimbah darah.

Pemandangan itu…

Ya, pemandangan itu adalah pemandangan yang pernah dilihatnya di dalam mimpinya…

-000-

**Scouting Legion Head Quarter**

Titan Perempuan itu pun akhirnya berhasil dilumpuhkan dan manusia pengendalinya juga sudah diamankan. Kabar mengenai itu pun kemudian tersebar cepat ke semua kalangan prajurit di markas. Mereka yang bertahan hidup, kini mencoba mengumpulkan segenap tenaga dan keberanian mereka untuk kembali melanjutkan misi kemanusiaan menaklukkan Wall Maria.

Masih dihantui perasaan bersalah dan takut, Eren saat ini sedang berdiri di luar ruang kerja Irvin. Kedua tangannya dilipat, pandangannya tertuju ke ujung sepatu bootsnya. Dia menunggu Levi yang sedang berbicara kepada komandannya. Selama perjalanan pulang ke Karanes, kaptennya itu nyaris tidak mengatakan apa pun padanya. Dia sendiri sebenarnya ingin banyak berbicara kepada Levi. Tetapi laki-laki berbadan kecil itu menyuruhnya diam. Jika Levi tidak mau mendengarnya, kepada siapa dia akan membagi kegelisahan ini?

"Eren!" seseorang memanggilnya dari ujung koridor markas. Dia mengenali suara itu, "Armin!"

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu berlari menghampirinya. Dia bersama Mikasa. Begitu bertemu dengan Eren, dia langsung memeluknya erat, "Kau baik-baik saja, sobat?"

"Iya, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Eren lesu. "Syukurlah kalian kembali dengan selamat."

Mikasa menghujaninya dengan segudang pertanyaan yang Eren sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya. Bukannya tidak bisa, dia masih belum mengerti semua hal yang sudah terjadi hari ini. Perasaan di dalam dirinya begitu bergejolak, dan sebisa mungkin dia tidak menunjukkan ini di depan teman-temannya.

Tak lama mereka berbicara, pintu ruang kerja Komandan Irvin terbuka dan Levi keluar dari sana. Raut wajah kapten itu terlihat berbeda di mata Eren. Levi memang selalu terlihat tegas dan galak. Tetapi di balik tampilannya yang seperti itu, Eren merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Sorot mata Levi begitu lelah dan diliputi kesedihan. "Sir Levi," Eren menyapanya.

"Ikut aku, Eren," kata Levi tanpa melihatnya.

"Sebentar, saya pamit dulu dengan teman-teman saya. Bisakah Anda menunggu saya nanti-"

"Aku tidak mau menunggu. Sekarang, Eren," tukas Levi dengan cepat.

Tidak berani melawan, Eren pun meminta maaf kepada teman-temannya karena harus mengikuti Levi ke ruangannya. Dia berjanji akan menceritakan semuanya jika ketegangan ini sudah berakhir.

Sudah dua kali ini Eren pergi ke ruangan Levi. Malam menjelang misi kemanusiaan dilancarkan, Eren mengalami mimpi buruk dan Levi membawanya kemari untuk menenangkannya. Situasinya sekarang berbeda. Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Levi kepadanya? Bicara soal menenangkannya, Eren sendiri sudah bisa lebih tenang sejak dia tiba di markas.

"Sir Levi…" Eren mencoba berbicara sambil menutup pintu ruangan ini. Dia melihat Levi melangkah mendekati meja kerjanya. Satu tangannya bertumpu di pinggirannya, kedua mata Levi memandang ke luar jendela ruangannya. Laki-laki itu tidak menanggapinya, dia kemudian berjalan menuju kamar tidurnya. Eren pun mengikutinya.

Keheningan ini sedikit mengganggu Eren. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa melihat Levi terdiam dengan begitu banyak perasaan bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Dia tahu apa yang dirasakan kaptennya ini. Dia mengerti tetapi dia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuknya, "Sir…?"

"Tanganku pegal, Eren," gumam Levi kepadanya. Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangkat satu tangannya yang gemetaran, "Aku tidak bisa membuka baju dan sabuk-sabuk kulit di tubuhku."

"Ka-kalau begitu, izinkan saya…" jawab Eren kemudian berjalan mendekatinya.

Eren mendorong lepas jaket seragam Levi. Dilipatnya jaket seragam itu lalu diletakkan di tempat tidur. Kemudian dia membuka satu per satu sabuk di badannya.

"Eren," tiba-tiba Levi memecah keheningan di antara mereka. "Apa pendapatmu mengenai semua kejadian hari ini?" pertanyaan Levi ini kemudian membuat Eren sejenak berhenti membuka sabuk kulit di punggung dan dadanya.

"Kau melihatnya, bukan?" tanya Levi sekali lagi. "Semuanya mati…"

"Iya, Sir. Saya melihat semuanya," jawab Eren lirih. Tangannya gemetar ketika hendak melepas sabuk di lingkar bahu Levi.

"Gunther adalah orang pertama yang kutunjuk untuk masuk ke barisanku," kata Levi, nada bicaranya terdengar datar dan nyaris tanpa penekanan apa pun. "Erd itu satu level dengannya, maka itu aku tidak ragu menjadikan dia wakilku."

Eren tidak berani menimpali kata-kata kaptennya. Dia hanya mendengar, dan tetap konsentrasi dengan urusannya. Kini dia sudah mencapai sabuk di pinggang Levi.

"Kemudian Auruo," lanjut Levi. "Si tua bangka satu itu memang banyak omong. Tetapi dia bukan sembarangan prajurit. Dia dan Petra adalah yang paling berbakat di antara yang lain. Ya, Petra adalah orang yang sangat baik hati. Dia begitu pengertian dan perhatian padaku."

Eren merasa ada sesuatu yang menyesak di dadanya. Setiap kalimat yang didengar dari Levi, adalah segenap ungkapan perasaannya. Sosok tegas Levi sekarang ini sedang diselubungi perasaan duka yang sangat mendalam. Dia memang tidak menunjukkannya kepada siapa pun. Tetapi Eren berada di dekatnya, Eren tahu, dan bisa merasakannya.

"Aku memilih mereka bukan karena meraka adalah orang hebat," Levi masih mencoba meneruskan ceritanya. "Karena aku percaya pada mereka, Eren. Segala situasi telah kami hadapi bersama dan aku telah memutuskan untuk mempercayakan mereka melangkah bersamaku di misi ini."

"Dan mereka juga mempercayai Anda, Sir Levi," gumam Eren mencoba memberanikan diri menanggapinya. Dia kemudian berlutut untuk melepas sabuk kulit di paha dan kaki Levi.

"Apakah dengan membiarkan mereka mati, aku telah mengkhianati mereka, Eren?" tanya Levi sambil menghela nafas perlahan. Kesedihan sedikit menguasanya. Bayangan kematian para prajuritnya kembali menghantuinya. Dia berusaha sebaik mungkin melawan semua perasaan ini. "Lalu, bagaimana mereka-"

"Saya mohon jangan dilanjutkan, Sir Levi!" tiba-tiba Eren berseru dan mendekap pinggang Levi dengan erat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut kaptennya, sebisa mungkin tidak menunjukkan tangisnya. Levi memegang kedua lengan Eren yang mendekap pinggangnya. Perasaannya sama kacaunya dengan Eren. Dia menghela nafas, "Kau masih mau bilang bahwa semua ini adalah kesalahanmu, Eren?"

"Tapi…tapi, Sir…uuurgh…" dekapan Eren semakin kuat, kini dia hampir merosot turun dan membungkukkan badannya karena tidak kuat dengan segala perasaan di dalam dirinya. "Saya ingin bertarung dengan mereka, dan mereka mencegah saya melakukannya. Saya telah melakukan kesalahan dengan membiarkan mereka berperang tanpa saya. Kenapa, Sir? Kenapa mereka mendesak saya untuk percaya kepada mereka? Uuurgh…" air matanya sudah tidak bisa lagi dibendung. Dia lelah, segalanya telah membebaninya dan dia sudah terlalu lelah memikul beban ini.

"Apa ini yang kau lihat di mimpimu, Eren?" tanya Levi.

"Iya, Sir. Semuanya begitu nyata sekarang…" jawab Levi sedikit mengisak. "Inilah yang terjadi di dalam mimpi saya. Mereka mati…begitu mengerikan…uuurgh…"

"Jadi kau percaya bahwa semua mimpimu malam itu adalah sebuah pertanda buruk yang sekarang menjadi kenyataan, hm?" nada bicara Levi membuat Eren ketakutan. "Lalu kau mau bilang, andaikan kau mempercayai mimpi itu, maka kau bisa mencegah kematian semua orang. Iya kan?"

"Mengapa tidak ada yang mau mengerti bagaimana perasaan saya melihat kengerian ilusi itu?!" seru Eren dan ini mengejutkan Levi. Dekapan Eren lepas, dan kini dia semakin berlutut dan membungkuk di depan Levi. Kedua tangannya mengepal di depan dadanya. Isak tangisnya hampir meledak.

"Eren…" Levi menarik tangan Eren dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Sebelum Eren mengisak lagi, dia buru-buru mengunci mulutnya dengan menciumnya cukup lama. Laki-laki berbadan tinggi ini mencoba memberontak. Levi mencengkeram tangannya erat supaya tidak terjadi perlawanan. "Mmh…!" Eren mencoba melepaskan diri demi mendapatkan udara segar. Tetapi kaptennya malah mendorongnya jatuh ke tempat tidur dan mengunci kedua tangannya di samping kiri dan kanan kepalanya.

Ciuman Levi terasa semakin dalam dan sulit bagi Eren untuk menolaknya. Lidahnya membuka paksa mulutnya dan bertemu dengan lidahnya. "Hah…hah…Sir Levi…" dia menarik diri. Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya sedikit merona. Dia melihat Levi menatapnya dengan tatapan datar tanpa emosi.

Tanpa mengatakan apa pun, Levi kemudian mencium garis dagu Eren sampai ke telinganya. Tangannya masih mencengkeram kuat kedua tangan Eren dengan harapan manusia setengah Titan ini tidak memberikan perlawanan apa pun. Eren mengeluarkan desahan pelan ketika Levi menggigit daun telinganya. Dia merasa ada getaran hebat mengalir di tulang punggungnya. "Ungh…" sekali lagi dia mendesah dan kali ini terdengar jelas di telinga Levi.

(A/N : sekali lagi, saya harus frontal di sini. maaf kalo berantakan kata2nya )

"Eren…" suara Levi hampir tenggelam saat menjilat leher Eren dan menciumnya cukup lama. Eren tidak mengerti mengapa Levi melakukan ini kepadanya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kepalanya mendadak penuh dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Levi sekarang ini, ditambah lagi perbuatannya ini…

"Sir Levi…oh…ungh…" Eren mulai gelisah ketika Levi menurunkan ciumannya ke tulang belikat sampai ke dadanya. Sambil menjilat dan menggigit bagian sensitif di dadanya, Levi mengarahkan pandangan matanya kepada Eren yang sedang mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutnya, dia ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya tetapi kedua tangannya sedang dicengkeram olehnya. "Jangan tahan suaramu, Eren," kata Levi.

Cukup lama juga Levi bermain-main di dadanya. Eren semakin gelisah, Levi mengirim semacam getaran yang mengalir sampai ke pangkal pahanya. Satu kaki ditekuknya naik. Dia merasakan tidak nyaman di balik celana panjangnya. "Hnngh…jangan, Sir…saya mohon…" dia mencoba menghentikan Levi. Tetapi percuma saja, laki-laki berbadan kecil ini terus membangkitkan hasrat dalam dirinya dengan menggigit semua bagian sensitif di dadanya.

Melihat Eren dikuasai nafsunya, Levi kemudian bergerak turun mencium perut Eren. Dia melepaskan satu tangannya kali ini. Reaksi Eren langsung menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangannya yang bebas. Dia malu jika harus mengeluarkan suaranya, sebisa mungkin ditahannya. Apalagi ketika Levi mulai bergerak di sekitar pinggangnya.

"Oh, Sir Levi! Berhenti! Saya mohon!" tiba-tiba Eren mencoba bangun dan menahan tangan Levi membuka sabuk di pinggangnya. Ketakutan melanda dirinya, "Hentikan…hentikan, jangan teruskan! Saya takut, Sir. Saya takut…"

"Takut kenapa, Eren?" tanya Levi. "Kau pikir aku akan melakukan apa?"

"Ti-tingkah Anda…begitu aneh…saya tidak mengerti…" kata Eren di sela-sela sengal nafasnya.

"Jika kau tidak mengerti dan ketakutan, tutuplah matamu. Kau tidak perlu melihat apa yang aku lakukan, Eren."

"Ba-bagimana mungkin…oh! Ya Tuhan! Tidak, Sir…tidak…"

Levi menyingkirkan tangan Eren dan melanjutkan urusannya membuka sabuk dan celana panjang laki-laki bermata hijau itu. Dilihatnya 'milik Eren' sedikit menegang dan basah di ujungnya. Levi melempar pandangannya kepada Eren yang tengah berusaha menyembunyikan wajah meronanya. Dia meniup pelan ujung 'milik Eren', dan dia mendengar Eren mendesah pelan. Levi melingkarkan jari tangannya di sana, digerakkannya naik dan turun perlahan-lahan. Desahan Eren semakin terdengar, tidak lagi deru nafas melainkan suaranya yang memekik tertahan.

Suaranya terdengar seperti rintihan…

Seperti mengaduh kesakitan…

Dan Levi berusaha sebisa mungkin menyingkirkan imajinasi mengerikan di dalam otaknya. Dia tidak menyakiti Eren, dia tidak ingin menyiksanya, tetapi suara-suara itu…

"Hnngh…hnngh…Sir…ah…ha-ahn!" Eren menyentak kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan begitu gerak tangan Levi dirasa sedikit lebih cepat. Dia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan suaranya di balik punggung tangannya. Satu kaki ditekuk naik lagi, Levi meraihnya dan diletakkan di satu bahunya. Kemudian dia memasukkan 'milik Eren' yang sudah tegang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

Levi menjilatnya dari pangkal ke ujungnya, menghisapnya, dirasakannya 'milik Eren' berdenyut di dalam mulutnya. Eren memohon kepadanya untuk berhenti. Dia tidak bisa menerima ini. Dia merasa tidak sanggup menahan segala perasaan dan hasrat yang bergulat di dalam dirinya. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajah dan tubuhnya. Gerak mulut Levi semakin menyulitkannya untuk bernafas. "Sir Levi…ah…ah! Lepas…ah! Saya mohon…hnnngh!"

Tepat ketika Eren hendak mencapai klimaksnya, Levi menekan ibu jarinya di ujung 'milik Eren' dan ini menyebabkan Eren terlonjak bangun sambil memekik terkejut.

"Sir Levi…! Sir…tangan Anda…kenapa…oh…lepaskan…" desahnya sambil memohon.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu melepaskannya sekarang, Eren," kata Levi. Nada suaranya terdengar sedikit mengancam. Masih memegang 'milik Eren', Levi bergerak naik dan mencium Eren cukup lama. Satu tangan Eren mencengkeram lengan Levi. Laki-laki itu terus menciumnya, seakan tengah menyampaikan pesan tak terucapkan ke dalam dirinya.

"Eren…" bisik Levi ketika dia menarik diri dari ciumannya. Kedua matanya menatap wajah Eren. "Kau takut padaku?"

"Apa?" Eren mencoba mencerna kata-kata Levi.

"Kau takut padaku? Kau tidak percaya padaku?" dan Eren hanya menggeleng begitu Levi bertanya demikian. Awalnya memang dia sudah ketakutan melihat Levi bertingkah seperti ini. Tetapi kemudian dia merasa ada maksud lain dari semua tingkahnya ini. Eren memberanikan diri mengangkat kedua tangannya dan memegang kedua sisi wajah Levi. Ini pun mengejutkan Levi karena sebenarnya dia sudah khawatir akan membuat Eren takut kepadanya.

"Saya…tidak takut, Sir…" jawab Eren lirih, sedikit diselingi isak tangisnya.

"Kau mau aku melanjutkannya? Atau berhenti?" tanya Levi sambil tetap menatapnya dengan lembut.

"Sir Levi…"

"Kau percaya padaku, Eren? Sebagaimana pasukanku percaya padaku."

Mulut Eren membuka dan menutup tetapi tidak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari sana. Air matanya mengalir deras. Dia lalu mendekap erat tubuh kaptennya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu kecil itu. "Lanjutkan..." bisik Eren lirih. "Saya…percaya kepada Anda, Sir Levi…"

Levi membalas dekapannya dan berkata, "Aku akan menjauhkanmu dari perasaan takut, Eren. Aku akan membuatmu lupa dengan semua kengerian yang kau lihat hari ini. Aku akan selalu bersamamu melawan ketakutan itu. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik demi melawan sendiri perasaan itu. Kau tidak salah, Eren. Sama sekali tidak…"

"Sir Levi, oh Sir…uuurrgh…"

"Tahan sedikit lagi. Aku tidak akan lama. Kuselesaikan semuanya dengan cepat asal kau mau bekerja sama denganku."

Belum sempat Eren membalas perkataannya, Levi langsung membuka lebar kedua kaki Eren dan memperlihatkan 'bagian belakang'nya yang sudah siap untuk dia masukki. Dia sempat berpikir sepersekian detik ketika membuka celana panjangnya, apa dia harus 'melebarkan'nya sedikit atau tidak. Tetapi dia sendiri sudah tidak tahan ingin masuk ke dalam tubuh Eren. Laki-laki yang berbaring di bawahnya ini juga sudah memohon untuk mengakhiri segalanya dengan cepat. Dia mendesis melawan kekhawatirannya. Tanpa persiapan apa pun, dia langsung mendorong masuk 'milik'nya ke sana.

"Hua…ah! Oh, Sir Levi! Hnngh! Sakit…sakit…nnngh!" seru Eren ketika merasakan 'milik' Levi memasuki dirinya. Levi sudah menduga Eren akan kesakitan. Tetapi dia tidak mungkin menariknya kembali karena dia sudah semakin dikuasai hasrat itu. "Tahan, Eren! Aku tidak akan lama!" Levi mulai bergerak perlahan, desahan dan rintihan terdengar dari mulut Eren.

Gerakkan Levi mengikuti irama detak jantungnya yang semakin cepat dan tidak beraturan. "Oh…ah…hah! Hah! Sir Levi…hnnngh!" Eren mendesah kuat di telinganya dan ini membuatnya bergerak semakin cepat. Keluar dan masuk, berkali-kali, dan tanpa sadar dia sudah bergerak terlalu dalam.

"Gyah! Aah! Sir Levi! Di sana…di sana! Oh!" sepertinya 'milik' Levi sudah mengenai titik paling sensitif di dalam diri Eren. Dia tidak bisa lagi menahan suaranya. Satu tangannya mencengkeram seprai tempat tidur Levi, dan satunya lagi berpegangan pada bahu kaptennya. Deru nafas mereka sudah tidak beraturan. Detak jantung mereka sama tidak keruannya. Desahan Levi, juga desahan Eren, membuat gila keduanya dalam helatan nafsu.

Sampai Levi harus mengatakan sesuatu di luar kendalinya, "Maafkan aku…Eren…"

Meski suara Levi terdengar samar di balik desahan dan geramannya, Eren langsung tanggap dan mengerti apa yang dikatakannya. Dia membuka matanya yang sudah lama terpejam kuat, demi bisa melihat wajah Levi yang tenggelam dalam hasrat ini.

"Maafkan aku…semuanya…urgh! Maafkan aku…" sekali lagi Levi mengatakan itu. Tiba-tiba emosi itu menguasainya lagi. "Erd…Gunther…Auruo…Petra…semuanya…" satu per satu nama prajuritnya disebut. Perasaan sedih itu, ketakutan itu, kembali menghantuinya. Dia terus bergerak keluar dan masuk, tidak peduli betapa mengerikan perasaan itu muncul dalam dirinya.

"Ah…ah! Haah…! Hah! Sir…oh! Saya hampir…saya hampir…hnnngh!" desah Eren ketika akan mencapai klimaksnya.

"Uurgh…maafkan aku…! Akh! Eren! Eren!"

Dan keduanya pun hanyut dalam segala hasrat itu. Eren klimaks, disusul Levi. Cairan tubuh Eren membekas di perutnya, di tempat tidurnya, bahkan sampai ke dadanya juga. Sementara dia sendiri melepaskan cairannya ke dalam tubuh Eren. Keduanya mengatur nafas masing-masing, masih dalam posisi Levi mendekap erat Eren yang berbaring di bawahnya. Laki-laki berambut cokelat itu masih mengisak pelan. Kemudian berangsur tenang dan Levi pun menarik dirinya keluar.

"Eren…Eren…" Levi mencium Eren sekali lagi untuk menenangkannya. Dia menopang tubuh kecilnya dengan satu sikunya.

"Sir Levi…" Eren mencoba berbicara meski dia masih tersengal. "Mengapa Anda meminta maaf?"

"Karena aku telah berbuat salah, Eren."

"Siapa yang bilang begitu, Sir?"

"Aku sendiri yang bilang. Aku telah berbuat salah. Aku telah membiarkanmu menghadapi ketakutan itu sendirian. Aku telah melupakan janjiku, Eren."

"Saya…tidak mengerti, Sir. Kenapa…?"

"Salahkulah prajuritku mati, salahku jugalah kau berada dalam situasi ini. Irvin menyuruhku mengisi ulang gas dan pedangku setelah urusanku selesai dengan Titan Perempuan. Andai saja aku bisa kembali lebih cepat, aku bisa berada di sana bersama kalian."

"Oh…"

Eren melihat Levi memejamkan kedua matanya. Dia terlihat menyesali segalanya. Eren mengangkat satu tangannya dan memegang wajah Levi. Ditatapnya mata kaptennya begitu dalam, sebagaimana yang sering dilakukannya. Dia belum pernah melihat seorang Levi, pimpinannya, orang kepercayaan Komandan Irvin, dilanda perasaan takut dan penyesalan seperti ini.

"Anda bilang kepada saya untuk tidak boleh menyalahkan diri sendiri atas segala peristiwa ini," kata Eren. "Sekarang saya mendengar Anda meminta maaf. Bukankah itu sama saja dengan Anda menyalahkan diri sendiri, Sir?"

"Apa kau percaya padaku, Eren? Aku telah membiarkan prajurit pilihanku mati. Aku telah membiarkanmu ketakutan. Mimpi buruk yang kau lihat malam itu sekarang menjadi kenyataan dan aku tidak ada di sana bersamamu melawan mimpi buruk itu."

"Tetapi Anda hidup, Sir. Tidak seperti yang saya lihat di mimpi buruk itu."

"Eren…"

"Saya percaya kepada Anda sepenuhnya, Sir Levi. Prajurit Anda pun percaya kepada Anda. Sir Erd, Sir Gunther, Sir Auruo, dan Miss Petra, mereka selalu meletakkan keyakinannya kepada Anda. Maka itu saya pun akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka."

"Aku bertanya padamu sekali lagi. Apa kau takut kepadaku, Eren? Apa aku ini ancaman bagimu?"

"Tidak, Sir. Tidak…"

"Kau percaya padaku, Eren?"

"Iya, Sir Levi. Saya percaya kepada Anda…"

Levi mencium Eren sebelum keduanya menutup mata untuk beristirahat. Eren mengerti bagaimana perasaan Levi sekarang. Ketakutan itu, kesedihan itu, kegelisahan itu, semuanya dirasakan olehnya. Satu ciuman itu memberikan begitu banyak arti untuknya. Orang sekuat Levi, yang tidak pernah kenal ampun kepada semua yang menghadangnya, sesekali harus tenggelam dalam perasaan emosional seperti ini.

Dan Eren memaafkannya…

Semoga para prajurit kepercayaannya juga memaafkannya…

-the end-

* * *

A/N : aksdfhalsdkfh nista sekali fanfic karangan saya ini! buat yang gak kuat dengan cerita di genre dan rating ini, saya bener2 ngasih saran untuk gak baca. Beberapa konten sengaja saya samarkan ato saya ganti kata2nya. Tapi tetep, saya gak merekomen cerita ini buat siapa pun yang emang gak bisa baca cerita di rating berbahaya macam ini.

Btw, saya gak ngikutin manga SnK. Pasti banyak banget kesalahan di sini. mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan yang saya buat di cerita ini. maaf juga kalo terkesan bertele2 karena terlalu panjang isinya. terima kasih buat yang udah ngasih dukungan. Komen dan review-nya saya tunggu. Ini fanfic rivaeren ketiga saya, dan ratingnya istimewa. Hohohoho~


End file.
